Unused Audios (Prequel)
The following is a list of all unused audio files in text form, arranged in chronological order according to the episodes they would be used in. Click to listen to the files. Episode One - Awake Radio in Chloe's Room The The STYR! radio station heard in Chloe's room has somewhat different subtitles in the files: Stan Stanwick (Radio Host): That was Firewalk with "Lights, Camera, Meltdown" from their third LP, "Scars". You're listening to Arcadia Bay's very own 87.9 FM The STYR! bringing you the latest music, news, and other, you know, radio type stuff. I'm Stan Stanwick and I'll be with you until the top of the hour. Speaking of Firewalk, we heard it through the grapevine... they had an impromptu concert on the edge of town last night. If you were there, we'd love to hear from you. Give us a call. Dialogue with Taylor Audio and text from a conversation with Taylor Christensen at the campus exist in the files. A node called "E1_S04_TAYLORBACKTALK" suggests that a Backtalk challenge was included in this removed dialogue sequence. (Alternative fan edit video with the lines) Chloe: (thinking) Taylor always reminds me of a vanilla-flavored mannequin that walks around in designer jeans, judging everyone. Taylor: Chloe! I was just thinking about you. Chloe: What? Taylor: My mom and I were cleaning out some of my old clothes—I volunteer at Goodwill—and I was wondering if maybe you'd like me to bring some for you to try on? (Wore one of the following outfits) Taylor: Maybe something a little less... (Wore Skeleton Butterfly shirt) Taylor: Macabre? (Wore Raven shirt) Taylor: Edgar Allen Poe? (Wore Firewalk shirt) Taylor: Beer-stained? Chloe: How nice of you, Taylor. Taylor: I'm just looking out for you. We girls have to stick together. Chloe: Believe it or not, I'm actually able to dress myself. Thanks. Taylor: Oh, I know! I just heard times are tough, and I volunteer, you know? Chloe: You're a saint. Taylor: By the way, what's the word on you and Rachel? Everyone's talking about that photo of the two of you, from last night? It's funny, I guess. I only say that because I had a party at my place last night, and Rachel didn't come. Chloe: Wow, that is so strange! I can't imagine why she wouldn't want to do that. Taylor: Right? But I guess the two of you got up to some fun? I want to hear all about it! Chloe: I guess my invitation got lost in the mail? Taylor: Totally! You also weren't there, and we were all really sad about that. But whatever, you were out having crazy fun! Where did you two go? Chloe: (thinking) Insulting my clothing and then trolling me for information about Rachel? Do I really want to deal with this right now? Or should I make her smug face admit her friends act is bullshit? (Don't backtalk) Chloe: You'll have to hear about it from someone else. I don't have the energy to talk to you right now. Taylor: Oh, my gosh, did you party literally all night? What amazing venue was this? Well, look, I'm gonna go let my mom know it's a definite yes on my old clothes, and then you can tell me all about last night's event while you're trying them on. See you, Chloe! Chloe: (thinking) I hope she chokes on an ice cube. (Backtalk) Chloe: (thinking) Insulting my clothing and then trolling me for information about Rachel? I'm going to make her admit how fake she is. Chloe: Okay, cut the shit, Taylor. We're not friends, so stop acting like we are. Taylor: What are you talking about? You and me, Chloe! Remember all the good times we had in freshman algebra? Chloe: Are you sure we had algebra together? Taylor: Um... maybe I'm thinking of someone else? Chloe: Zero points for random guessing. Chloe: I think you mean the good times you gave Mr. Terry with your boobs hanging out in the front row. I sat in the back, remember? Taylor: Well... even so... I think we should be better friends. I'm sure we have a lot in common. Chloe: What are you talking about? We're completely different. Taylor: No, Chloe, we might seem different, but deep down we're the same. Chloe: Not really. I know we're both big users, but I've never used people. Chloe: Quit blowing sunshine up my ass. It's dark in there for a reason. Taylor: I'm just trying to be nice. You don't have to bite my head off. Chloe: You're right. We should go clubbing sometime. I can do blow while you're doing blowjobs. Taylor: You have such a unique sense of humor! So, like, biting and sarcastic. I just love that! Chloe: Ugh, look. I heard this fake-nice spiel from Victoria already. Now you? Coordinate your strategies, skanks. Taylor: You're angry because two different people were nice to you today? Chloe: Taylor? I mean this sincerely: I hope you go camping this weekend, I hope it's perfect weather, and I hope a bear eats you. Chloe: Why are your teeth so fucking straight? Are they implants? Did someone punch you in the mouth for telling lies? Chloe: This conversation's making me feel even more pathetic than usual. Taylor: You are such an unhappy person. Taylor: Chloe, being unhappy is a state of mind that you control. Dr. Phil said that. Chloe: What the hell? You are, like, completely disconnected from reality. Chloe: Save your pity. You'll need it when Victoria finds someone else to wipe her ass. Chloe: Are you sure I'm unhappy? 'Cause watching you grovel for Rachel Amber's attention is making me feel pretty good. Taylor: Fine, you win. I don't want to be friends with you. I'd never be your friend. Taylor: Are you happy now? Chloe: Geez, I really hit a nerve there. Taylor: I am always telling people how much personality you have. Anyway, I'll let my mom know it's a definite yes on my old clothes. See you, Chloe! Chloe: What the fuck? Dialogue on Train After Chloe and Rachel get on the train, Rachel asks her where she'd go if she could travel anywhere. Originally, Chloe could choose between Russia, Patagonia, and Kathmandu. The former two options are unused in the final version of the game. Russia: * Chloe: Russia could be fun, I guess. * Rachel: Best ballet in the world. Also best vodka. * Chloe: Now we're talking. Patagonia: * Chloe: Maybe Patagonia? * Rachel: Whoa, where'd that come from? * Chloe: My dad used to love Neruda. * Rachel: The poet? * Chloe: He would read to me when I was little, before bed. He would tell me about Neruda's journey through the mountains. It... it sounded adventurous. * Rachel: Patagonia, it is. Viewfinder Game During the viewfinder game with Rachel, there was an unused interaction to look at a fountain. * Chloe: I didn't know fountains grew in the wild. * Rachel: Ahh, yes, a stunning example of the elusive Fountanus Lameicus. Picnicker Backtalk There are some unused lines during the backtalk with the picnickers, as Chloe was originally meant to have one chance at making a mistake. At the end of "Sterilize the wound." * Man: Damn it, there's no time for that! You need to go get help now. We'll keep watch on her. At the end of "Here's some medicine." * Woman: What is wrong with you! This woman's life is in danger and you're talking about wine? GO. GET. HELP. Episode Two - Brave New World Therapy Game When Rachel and Chloe are in Chloe's truck, Rachel suggest they play therapist for each other. There is an unused option when discussing David. Steppenwolf * Chloe: He's the Steppenwolf because he's an evil intruder who's come to blow my house down. Episode Three - Hell Is Empty Old Mill There are multiple unused lines from Chloe, Sera and Damon in the Old Mill chapter of Episode 3: (add text) Category:Before the Storm Category:Unused Content Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm)